Electronic devices (such as mobile phones, gaming devices, personal digital assistants, and tablet computers) have been configured to perform various complicated functions. Examples of such functions include capturing images and video, playing audio and video files, supporting game playing, and receiving broadcasting. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of electronic devices. Such efforts include hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in software components. Furthermore, touch screens or proximity sensors are often used in many electronic devices including mobile phones. Accordingly, many functions, such as the function of capturing images and video, may be performed by using the touch screen or proximity sensor.